Battle Royale: Requiem for the Damned
by SethGecko
Summary: (Battle Royale) A new class of 21 guys and 21 girls, forced to contend in the most twisted, brutal game ever made, where only one can come out alive. Blood will be spilt, flesh will be torn, friendships will be betrayed and love will be lost... -R&R-


Class 8-3 of Lord Sebastian High School was piling into just one of the many flight carriers belonging to Brahms Airline. The plane hadn't taken off yet but was scheduled to leave for Hawaii shortly. The students were all pretty much excited as they were getting an all-expense-paid trip for 3 days in Honolulu, where they'd stay at a luxury hotel and tour the city and beaches. Normally, Lord Sebastian didn't indulge its students so well, but in a game lottery, Class 8-3 had been randomly selected and come out the first-prize winner. One of the students, Ida Duran (Girls 7) had spotted the contest in a newspaper and had pooled money together in the class to enter the lottery. Luck was definitely on their side, as the time of the field trip was set just a few days before graduation, making it a great way for the students to kick off the end of the school year.

Though some of the students were still inside the airport terminal, there were several students already sitting inside the plane. Among them was Joanna Soares (Girls 15) who was sitting on the lap of her boyfriend, Brian Xavier (Boys 19). Brian was the star soccer player though he didn't really hang out with the other jocks, and was content just hanging out with his girlfriend. In the aisle next to Joanna and Brian, sat Jason Martino (Boys 6), who practically had smoke coming out of his ears. He was extremely pissed off because his ticket had assigned him a seat next to Michael Jones (Boys 2). Michael had a bad reputation as a street thug in the school, and the fact that he was black on top of that, had Jason wishing he'd never boarded the plane. Jason was well known around the school as being racist against minorities and also a violent supremacist- skinhead. Now fate had it that he and Michael would be sitting on the plane beside each other for the entire flight. _-There has to be a God-_ thought Jason sarcastically _-Because somebody's getting a real laugh over all this.-_

Nearer to the back of the plane, sat the "In Crowd". It included Tim Norman (Boys 4) who was the high school quarterback and the definite ladies man of the bunch (so much that he was even a bit of a womanizer) Then there was Christina Carter (Girls 6) who was known as one of the nicest girls in the school; the kind of person that was there to help anybody when they needed it. She was also one of the most beautiful girls in the school (being one of the most exotic looking with a mix of races from Ethiopan, Cuban, Korean) and was as well captain of the cheerleading squad. Next to her, was her close friend Max Keller (Boys 3). Unlike the other jocks, Max didn't have any ego and got along with pretty much everybody.

Everyone said he was the male equivalent of Christina as far as generousity and kindness and that's why they would make the perfect couple. Of course, the two hadn't hooked up yet, despite the obvious attraction between them, but there was a rumor going around that their friends were setting them up once the class got to Honolulu. Sitting two rows behind Max and Christina, were Norris Romanov (Boys 16) and Amara Martel (Girls 4). They were also part of the In Crowd and one of the stranger couples of Lord Sebastian. Norris was a foreign student from Russia, who had come to the class late in the year, but had instantly become popular after he'd joined the football team.

His athletic ability as well as his boyish sense of humor had won over his classmates in no time. Amara on the other hand, was the complete opposite. She was known for being a prissy snob who pretty much turned her nose down on everybody. She considered herself to be the hottest girl in the school and thought she was better than other people because her dad was a rich stock broker. She had hooked up with Norris solely for the fact that she knew she could have him wrapped around her finger and waiting on her hand and foot like a little lap dog. She was right, as always.

Two aisles to the left of the "In Crowd" were the so-called Bookworms. The leader of the bookworms who was also class president, and who was actually quite popular despite the fact that he spent most of his friday nights on his computer, was (Boys 11) Alan West. Sitting next to him were two students that were nowhere near as liked as Alan was, though he hung out with them all the same. One was Angela Riley (Girls 12) and Elio Peres (Boys 14). They were both rude and introverted, and weren't very sociable, though followed Alan around like he was The Pope.

Back in the airport terminal, Sean Welling (Boys 8) was doing a last-minute check through his bag to make sure he had everything ready before he boarded. Sean was known as the class trouble-maker and school "bookie." He was also quite popular in the school because he used to be a star-player on the football team. "Used to" being the key-word.

To the bewilderment of his good friends, Sean started hanging out with rougher crowds and taking up self-destructive activities like smoking and fighting. He eventually lost all interest in being an athlete and quit the football team. Instead, he started handling bets on school games, starting his own little gambling ring amongst the students. He also started dealing in whatever goods he could make money off of, like selling drugs to the others students.

Sean was sitting in the lounge area when he heard footsteps in front of him and looked up in time to see Becca Valentine (Girls 10) and her boyfriend Johnny Vasquez (Boys 17) come walking by him. Becca glared at him and Sean just grinned and winked at her in return. When Johnny saw that, he almost pissed his pants in frustration. Aside from the mild attempts at intimidation, the couple just continued walking past Sean until they were at the ticket attendant for the flight. Even an idiot could tell that there was bad blood between these three people.

A slim, pretty blonde girl came came practically running into the lounge area. It was Tiffany Schwartz (Girls 8) Despite the typical blonde, ice princess stereotype, Tiffany Schwarts wasn't somebody to be under-estimated. She was in fact Class Valedictorian, captain of the debate team,and had one of the highest test scores in the class, rivalling even the 'bookworms'. She looked around for anybody she recognized and the first person she recognized was Sean. She ran over to him and asked, "Hey Sean, please don't tell me we're late."

"Well today's your lucky day 'Legs'," said Sean with a grin. Legs was his little nickname for her that he'd been calling her since they entered there senior years. The nickname came from the fact that that Tiffany was known for having the best legs in the high school. He liked to tease her and call her by that name every now and then.

"Is that a yes or a no?" asked Tiffany, with a slight role of her eyes.

"Relax babe" Sean leaned back in the cushioned chair he was in and propped his legs up onto a chair in front of him, getting comfortable and relaxed. "Flight's not leaving for a bit. What's your seat number?"

"7B, how about you?"

"Well damn, it IS your lucky day," Sean took out his ticket from his pants pocket and showed it to her. It said 7C, "You got me all to yourself for the entire flight, Tiff.'"

Tiffany sighed but then couldn't help but grin. She relented and decided to play along,"Think you can keep me entertained?" she asked.

"I'll think of something."

Just then, a large beefy arm wrapped itself around Tiffany's shoulder and pulled her inwards. The arm belonged to none other than line-backer Matthew Dunn (Boys 5). Matthew Dunn was another no-neck musclehead, though despite the fact he was a great football player, he didn't get along with the other jocks because of his aggressive attitude. He was well known around the school as a hot-headed bully who could lose his temper easily. That and his bulky size kept most of the other students afraid of him. As he pulled Tiffany closer to him, he said (half-joking and half-not), "Yo Sean, I told you not to talk to my girl."

Sean shrugged slightly. Tiffany did an "Ugh" sound and pulled away from Matthew before saying, "How many times do we have to go over this..... I am not your girlfriend anymore Matt!"

About 20 feet to the left of the waiting lounge, Sarah Walker (Girl 1) stood in a private corridor, trying to get her bag out of one the lockers. Sarah was also one of the more popular girls in the school, despite the fact she wasn't rich and wasn't dating a jock or on the cheerleading squad. Some students credited her popularity to the fact she was considered one of the hottest girls in the school, being a blue-eyed, attractive brunette that had all the guys drooling after. But the people who knew her best, knew that the reason was she was well liked was because of her great personality, street smarts, and the emotional strength she carried.

Alot of the girls in the school looked up to Sarah as she had great leadership qualities and a magnetic personality that attracted others to her. Despite the fact that she came from a poor family and actually lived in a trailer (though only her close friends knew that), she maintained her popularity through the fact that people judged her for the "REAL" her and not who her family was or where she lived.

Sarah finally managed to pull her bag out of the locker and then hurried to the door so she could get back to the flight with her friends. She was surprised to find that the door was locked shut from the inside. "What the hell..... Sarah started banging on the door and calling for someone on the other side to open it. She knew there was no way she could get trapped with no one hearing her in a crowded airport.

Still, no one came to answer her calls, or to respond to the pounding she was delivering on the door. She started to notice her pounding got weaker and weaker with every second. She started to feel really dizzy, and then the dizziness turned to grogginess. She felt herself losing consciousness and she collapsed to the floor. Little did she know that a misty, purple gas was being drained into the room through the ventilation systems above her.


End file.
